1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package. In particular, the present inventive concept relates to a multi-chip semiconductor package in which a plurality of chips are stacked one atop the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
One way to meet current demand for compact and high-capacity semiconductor-based products is to provide a highly integrated semiconductor chip. However, today's integration techniques impose limits on the degree to which a semiconductor chip can be integrated without otherwise incurring enormous expenses. Therefore, a multi-chip type of semiconductor package, in which electrically connected semiconductor chips are stacked and united in a single package, has been developed.
However, as the number of stacked semiconductor chips to be provided in a multi-ship semiconductor package increases, it becomes more and more difficult to connect (the signals lines of) the semiconductor chips. One means used to facilitate the electrical connection of a large number of stacked semiconductor devices is a redistribution layer (RDL).